Without truth of the eyes
by innocentangel101
Summary: The band has reached high points, reuniting to create a new album, all have grown older. But, a blast from a forgotten past pops itself at the door of kong and presents a small problem. How will A certain singer deal with his long lost child?
1. Prologue, the begining

The beginning.

Secrets won't stay secret forever, they are meant to shatter. Some things are better left discovered, especially in the case of a nearly forgotten past.

It was around the middle of December, snow was falling gently onto the cold hard earth. A camouflage hat rested gently on blue hair and pale skin. A frozen figure moved slowly up the hill that led to Kong studios, home of the renowned band. Her greens eyes scanned the ground around her, looking at her surroundings. As her climb began to close to an end, she found a large door before her.

The knocking on the door rang through on the inside, where a tired bassist laid over a table, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a satanic cross. A grumble came from his gruff rusty voice. "damn I' all." he grunted, forcing himself up onto his wobbly legs. "bloke can' sleep off a hangover round ere'". As he crankily went to the door and swung it open he mumbled. "aint you never eared' of a one night stand" he complained but stopped himself, seeing the rather young teenager before him. "wot you want?" he asked, scratching his head.

The girl looked up, vapor coming from her pale lips. "Im lookin for my dad" she said with a heavy british accent. Her arm raised holding a picture of the bands vocalist.

Gah, I couldn't think of a good enough prologue, ch. One will be up soon.


	2. Her name is Elaina Pot

**One**

**Her name was Elaina Elizabeth Pot, Murdoc soon discovered through a talking session with the teenage girl. He soon let a small sigh escape his wrinkled lips. "I dun know when ache fac……..'D will be home" he said quietly, planting himself next to the quiet girl on the couch. "its alright……I have nothing but time" She said, her voice sweet and gentile, almost angelic. Her eyes were wandering around the large entrance room or living room, whatever it may have been. The walls were decorated with albums and posters. **

"**you ain't hungry or anything?" Murdoc asked with a tired gaze, looking to her. He was trying to be on his best behavior for her, not wanting to scare her off. **

"**no thank you" she replied, a bit more interested in the decorated walls.**

"**owe old are you deary?" he asked bringing one of his legs up on the couch and getting a bit more comfortable, since it seemed like it would take quite a while for the dim whit to return. **

"**Fourteen" she replied, looking over to him. There was no doubt that she was a rather pretty girl, must've been from her mother cause Murdoc was far sure that 'D wasn't. Her light blue hair was a little shaggy and reached just above her thin shoulders, framing her face softly, it brought her eyes out like large chunks of emerald.**

"**your jus' a li'le one then" he laughed a bit "god I think noods a bit olda than you", the guitarist had to be in her late teens by now. **

**From where the two sat they could hear the door open and shut. "Russel….Noods…..Mudds im back" called a rather awkward sounding voice, the sound of which made the girls ears pirk up and stand, Murdoc following suit behind her. From around the corner, a shadow was cast Elaina's eyes watching carefully, a small smile on her porcelain face. **

"**Ey Mudds, ya got sum mail" said the spike haired singer as he rounded the corner, flipping through a small stack of papers. **

"**Ermmm…..2D…..you've got a visitor" Murdoc said nervously as 2D looked up. **

"**oh really?" He asked, his eyes averting to the teenager next to the bassist, "Who's 'at? New girl friend?".**

"**I-im Elaina" she said quietly looking at him "Im your…….daughter". her face was bright, looking upon her father who she had never met, this was a landmark moment in her young life.**

**In exchange, Mr 2-D looked on in shock, his hands letting the papers drop. Sure he had knocked a couple of women in his time, but……he had a child? That seemed absolutely impossible. **

"**Y-you………No." he said shaking his head "I don't know nuffin bout no kid". Bending over he picked up the papers, ignoring her prescience. **

**Elaina's face saddened, like a storm had sweapt away her joy. "no I am, my mum told me so. I came all the way from Redding in Britain, I swear you're my dad!" she said with a twitch on her lips. **

"**can't be true" he shook his head more "I ain't got no kid. Never have"**

"**look, even if you di'int know bout it she probably is your kid, I mean look at er……..same hair……same complexion and twig body, She is a fucking female you" Murdoc intruded "and either way, she apparently is pretty drivin, specialy if she came from Britain just to find you….Least let her stay a while…..we can get a test done….and….."**

"**she ain't mine" 2-d said shaking his head "but whu'ever"**


	3. Kids

**Two**

**As more time went by, walking down the dark hallways of the studio called Kong, There was a more noticeable change in appearance. Unlike the somewhat decent, though dirty, living room area, the rest of the building was falling apart and filled with decay. **

"**The extra room is a bit farther this way", Murdoc grumbled, still exhausted from his very long night. "s'not much but is better than nuthin". **

**Elaina nodded, absolutely silent. Her head stayed tilted towards the ground, a depressed look plastered on her delicate face. 'How could he say that?', she wondered on and on, not really paying attention to Murdoc in the least. **

**It astounded her. Elaina remembered ever since she was a little girl her mother would tell her stories about her daddy, how he was kind and gentile and simply sweet. Were they all lies, a fabrication made up to keep her faith? No. It couldn't be. Her mother wouldn't simply lie to her. **

"**I-is he usually that……mean?" she asked in a shaky voice, looking back to to Murdoc who in response, stopped walking and faced her, scratching at his greasy scalp. **

"**No, No' really. E's usually bright an cheery." he responded, not making eye contact with her. "I'll prolly take im a while to get used to the fact". **

**The rest of the walk was rather silent, Elaina not wanting to bother him any more than she already had and Murdoc not knowing what to say. He didn't know why he was treating her so well. If a kid had come to the door claiming to be his child he would send them home in a body bag with the other millions. Maybe he had grown soft. No. That was impossible. The great Murdoc Faust Niccals would never go soft. But yet…..it did make him curious. **

"**er we are" he said, shoving open a door to an empty room. Well, Empty if you didn't count the boxes of useless trinkets piled up against every wall. **

"**it ain't much but its somthin. Better than bein outside" he chuckled in his deep raspy voice. "Jus' make ye self at home, I'll talk to Ache face". **

**As the Bassist turned to leave the room he froze, something was amiss,. Looking down he could see Elaina, her tiny arms wrapped around his waist. And before he could get out any remark the child said**

"**thank you" in her sweet little angelic voice. **

**Murdoc felt an odd feeling in his stomach. **

"**yea yea well…..get off now" he said, not exactly sure what to do, and pushed her gently off. **

**As he looked back at her confused, a smile was on her face.**

**-----------**

**Well not kiddies that was chapter two…... im just going to put the fact that I own nothing! Except Lainy……**

**Also….I know everyone is a bit out of character but I dun know ^w^**


End file.
